Blood Amber
__TOC__ Overview Over the course of the VEGA Conflict, a resource known as Blood Amber was heavily sought by the VEGA Federation and was the reason why they started their mining operations in the first place. However, desperation to acquire the mineral started to grow, they attacked miner's bases in search for the Blood Amber. This is what spurred the main dispute in VEGA Conflict. It's also featured in the VEGA Conflict trailer, but at the time was an unknown, red-looking gemstone. Blood Amber is obtained via Daily Missions and certain quests. They have some connection with the Aliens as test subjects exposed to Blood Amber and the Alien virus will be completely taken over by the Alien Virus and then infect others. Market Uses Blood Amber in use as a whole is quite widespread, mostly used as a currency in the markets. The reason for this is because although a character known as Larus had defected from VEGA, he was still willing to buy your Blood Amber and exchange it for credits that can be used to acquire new technology and improve existing hulls. What he is subsequently doing with the Blood Amber is unknown... Algol is also known to collect Blood Amber from rebels and subsequently destroying it. He describes the Blood Amber as a curse and as a material that must be vanquished. Blood Amber is somehow connected with Aliens as Algol claims that they have "picked up the scent" as the key reason why they are invading sectors. Blood Amber Integration Blood Amber is also known to have a level of psychological effect and Physical damage, an example was in Conspiracy, where Iron Star Company forces were controlled with Blood Amber to attack their own queen and allies, Keres VII. Bishop is the first seen person using Blood Amber for this purpose, but before the events of Martial Law they were already ongoing tests with integration which resulted in the Colony 47 incident. Humans with Amber integration can look horrific and grotesque, like General Geir who also had to have his arm removed because of how severe the Amber was on his body. Amber can be seen protruding from the flesh of people with Blood Amber Integration and a massive loss in sanity. Alien Relations Blood Amber seems to tie in with the Aliens faction as Algol's quotes and the Colony 47 audio clips show people who have integrated have a strange connection with the Aliens. However, if exposed to an alien specimen they will get a virus which will invade their brain and take over their body which can now infect non-integrated humans, which is what caused the downfall of Colony 47. Subjects seem to lose all sense of free-will and their Amber shards leave their body, what's left is an insect like creature with a similar human nerve system but mutated far beyond the looks of a human. They also have a large teeth filled gaping mouth and any prosthetic will still be on their "new" form. Gallery Screenshot (25).jpg|Blood Amber as seen in the VEGA Conflict Trailer being held by what appears to be a deceased rebel Blood1.PNG|Blood Amber Storage Black market.jpg|What the black market looks like when opened. Trivia *Blood Amber integration effects are very similar to overdosing or overusing on different drugs. *People with Blood Amber integration are often joked as, people who used the drug so much they became the drug itself. ---- Category:Resources Category:Miner Rebellion Category:VEGA Federation